Tick Tock: Countdown To Death
by Paigeriffic
Summary: Phoebe eats a kitchen tool which turns out to be the key to saving the universe. Will Piper and Paige be able to save Phoebe and the world?


Piper set the egg timer on the table. She beamed happily. It wasn't everyday that she got a new egg timer. She turned to Phoebe, one finger raised threateningly.  
  
"Phoebe, you keep away from this egg timer. Its new and very important." Phoebe nodded dumbly.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll keep away from your damn egg timer. Geez, it's not like the fate of world rests on it." Piper regarded her cryptically.  
  
"Doesn't it Phoebe? Doesn't it?" Phoebe shrugged and tapped her hand on the table, slowly reaching towards the brand new egg timer. Piper hissed and slapped her hand away.  
  
"Ow! Goddamn it, calm down." Phoebe whined, in a hurt tone. Piper frowned and raised her fist.  
  
"You just remember to keep away from it. Now I have to out and get some groceries. And when I come back I want my egg timer to be on that table, in exactly the same spot. Ok?" Phoebe nodded moodily and Piper turned around and began to walk towards the door. She patted her pocket and realised that she'd forgotten her keys. With a sigh she turned back to the kitchen… only to see Phoebe holding the egg timer above her mouth.  
  
"Phoebe no!" screamed Piper, trying desperately to freeze her dim little sister. Phoebe jumped in shock and the egg timer slipped out of her clammy little hands and down the wide hole of her throat. She gulped and stared guiltily at Piper. The egg timer was gone. Piper shot Phoebe a furious look.  
  
"You have no idea what you've just done!" Phoebe looked confused and then gave Piper a strange look.  
  
"Yeah I do, I just ate your egg timer. Duh." Piper resisted the urge to throttle Phoebe and started to panic.  
  
"Oh god oh god oh god. What are we going to do? Without the egg timer we are all doomed. Doomed I tells ya!" Her voice had risen to a chagrined shriek, so loud it caused Paige to run into the kitchen. Concern and mild annoyance showed on her face.  
  
"What's all the yelling about? Why are we doomed? What's wrong Piper?" Piper took a deep breath and pointed a shaking hand at Phoebe, who flushed a bright red and looked at the floor. Paige groaned and sat down. "What did she do this time Piper?"  
  
"She…she… ate the egg timer." Paige's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Phoebe laughed incredulously.  
  
"What's the big deal? It was only a dumb egg timer. Geez, I'll go buy you another one." Piper shook her head and sat down at the table.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? That wasn't just any egg timer. It was special. It was… magic." Phoebe giggled.  
  
"A magic egg timer, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard. What does this 'magic' egg timer do then?" Paige shot Piper a warning look. Piper nodded and turned to Phoebe.  
  
"We can't tell you. If we did then we would have to kill you. Which brings me onto another subject." She turned to Paige, who began explaining.  
  
"The egg timer is set to a certain time. When it goes off something extraordinary will happen, or at least is meant to happen. You ate it, which means said event can't happen." Phoebe shrugged, not caring.   
  
"Big deal, as long as I'm ok I don't give a damn." Paige almost punched Phoebe. Piper seethed with anger and snapped at Phoebe.  
  
"If the egg timer goes off inside you then you will die, and the world will be destroyed!" Phoebe screamed and jumped to her feet knocking her chair over. It fell, harshly clattering on the floor.  
  
"We have to get this… thing out of me. How long do I have?" Piper looked at her watch and then at Paige. They both looked at Phoebe and spoke in unison.  
  
"Twenty Four hours… in counting."  
  
  
A/N Well, this is strange. I expect you are all confused and maybe scared. What is the egg timer? Why can it cause the end of the world? Will Phoebe survive? Will she ever learn to stop touching things that aren't hers and inadvertently causing the end of the world? Find all these answers and more in the next instalment of whatever I decide to call this. 


End file.
